


Elevator

by Dunderklumpen



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Elevator Sex, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/pseuds/Dunderklumpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Harvey alone in an elevator + hot sex. *nuff said*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Suits_Meme prompt "Mike/Harvey, Top!Mike/Bottom!Harvey, first time elevator Sex".
> 
> Beta: Thanks to darkhorse_99 who was a sweetheart and looked it over.

His chest presses hard against the ice cold steel of the elevator wall. He twitches uneasily and whimpers when Mike searches out his lips. Their tongues fight a battle of wills until Harvey gives in completely. He doesn’t want to win, doesn’t want to be the one dominating. He wants Mike to fuck him senseless, stick his cock into him and make him come over and over again - a cry on his lips while his semen spurts messily against the expensive décor of Hardman Pearson’s property.

He gasps when Mike bites his lip to make him concentrate; makes him focus only on him. Long fingers are stroking his cock and his neck starts to ache from the bent backwards position Mike forces him to stay in.

With a strangled “Fuck,” Mike’s hardon grinds his ass, only separated through a thin layer of fabric. Harvey can’t do anything but moan again, his thoughts miles ahead on the things that could happen. He hears a ping and suddenly panic wells up.

But before the door can open Mike fumbles with the buttons. The elevator stops abruptly and Harvey relaxes against the wall.

A twist of Mike’s hand brings him back.

“Fuck, Mike!” he pants and hears a low chuckle in his ear. The hot breath lets him shiver and he lays his head against the wall.

Mike doesn’t stop. Instead he increases his efforts, his fingers absurdly good in what they do.

The last coherent thought flies out the window and Harvey just enjoys; feels the cock in the cleft of his ass, the sturdy rhythm in which Mike rubs against him to make himself come.

Harvey swallows, throws himself head on in the waves of pleasure that roll over him. And then he comes, Mike’s name an echoed cry in their cage of steel. A choking sound tells him that Mike comes too, his sperm all over Harvey’s suit.

After some minutes the weight in his back is too heavy and he tries to turn around. Mike lets him.

The smug smile on the boy’s face would annoy him if he wasn’t a boneless wreck right now. He chuckles softly before his eyes catch the condition of his suit.

“Mike!” he shouts while his associate just stands there and continues to smile.


End file.
